1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment instrument which treats, by using ultrasonic vibration, a treated target that is grasped between a first gripper and a second gripper.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT International Publication 2003/095028 discloses an ultrasonic treatment instrument in which a first gripper (blade) and a second gripper (clamp) are rotatably attached to a distal portion of a vibration transmitting member (ultrasonic transmission coupler) which extends along a longitudinal axis. In this ultrasonic treatment instrument, when the first gripper and second gripper are opened with respect to each other, the first gripper is rotated in a direction away from the second gripper, and the second gripper is rotated in a direction away from the first gripper. In addition, the vibration transmitting member transmits ultrasonic vibration toward a distal side. Furthermore, ultrasonic vibration is transmitted from the vibration transmitting member to at least one of the first gripper and the second gripper via a rotational center of the first gripper and second gripper (an attachment position of the first gripper and second gripper to the vibration transmitting member). An end effector, which is formed of the first gripper and second gripper, treats a treated target, which is grasped between the first gripper and second gripper, by using the transmitted ultrasonic vibration. Besides, a treated target is peeled off by opening the first gripper and second gripper with respect to each other from the closed state.